Traición fortuita
by Mary chan21
Summary: A pesar de que Akashi tiene una relación con Murasakibara, Midorima está muy seguro de poder seguir a su lado por la falsedad de la misma, como también está seguro de que no puede conformarse con Takao, quien está muy herido...humilllado?y no encuentra la comprensión que busca ni en los brazos del gigantón que pasa lo mismo que él...MuraTaka.


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki c:_

_Adv: Akashi ….promiscuo? ay, no :c (y eso que me carga ponerle así, duh) Midorima imbécil, confusiones sentimentales, MuraHimu fallido. Oh, y crack, lo olvidaba._

* * *

—Takao, puedes dejarnos solos —anunció Midorima, ajustándose sus gafas de nuevo. El pelinegro apretó los labios y los puños por la impotencia, ganas de gritar no le faltaban, pero ninguna de las veces que lo hizo le fue mejor. Frustrado, le dedicó una mirada de furia al pelirrojo y murmuró:

—Los esperaré con Atsu-chan mientras tanto —y se fue de la habitación, cerrando sin la más mínima suavidad. Caminó con fuerza a la recámara del pelilila, rechinando los dientes a su antojo. Incontables veces su "novio" le había humillado de la misma forma con el enano pelirrojo, y le enfurecía comprender que ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como para no llorar… su relación era un asco. _Shin-chan_ incluso tuvo el descaro de hacerle pedalear hasta la mansión, no sabía si para restregarle su preferencia por Akashi o por si todas las limusinas de la mansión se encontraban ocupadas en ese momento, ja.

Apenas llegó a la habitación de Murasakibara entró sin golpear y volvió a cerrar con un portazo. Encontró a su amigo acostado hojeando sin interés un libro que de seguro le prestó Akashi, mientras comía alguno de los dulces del montón que estaba a su lado.

—Taka-chin~ no hagas tanto ruido, sabes que Aka-chin se molesta —le reprendió con tono infantil el grandulón, apartando definitivamente el libro de su lado— ¿por qué lo haces enojar? Aka-chin da miedo cuando se enoja~

El pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de sentarse a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, sacando una paleta de fresa. Un año antes, Murasakibara se la habría quitado de un manotazo y de paso le habría empujado por tal osadía, pero al soportar ambos la misma situación por tanto tiempo tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse lo suficiente como para que ahora el mayor le ofreciera otra al terminarse la primera.

—se merece ser un amargado, tu Aka-chin —bufó con un puchero— es injusto que esto siga pasando, Atsu-chan!

Aunque ambos compartían el mismo tormento de saber que sus novios se acostaban con otros, Takao tenía la sensación de que por lo menos no compartían los mismos sentimientos. ¿Cómo sino Murasakibara podía verse tan indiferente, sabiendo lo que ocurría apenas a unas habitaciones de distancia suya? Ni siquiera la primera vez le vio con la desesperación que él sí cargaba; se limitó a verse un poco molesto, como cuestionando su papel allí. Pero ninguna de todas las ocasiones que estuvo a su lado, le vio con la misma indignación que profesaba él.

—hm…pues a mí en realidad no me importa, Taka-chin~ —declaró, confirmando las sospechas que el pelinegro ya tenía más que asumidas. Fue a la mini nevera a sacar la pocari que solía dejar en su cuarto para estos encuentros y la abrió con un suspiro y frunciendo el ceño, algo que sólo se podía ver cuando Midorima estaba involucrado.

—pensé que estabas enamorado de Akashi…—confesó, con ciertas emociones encontradas. Por una parte, estaba decepcionado de ser el único que de verdad sufriese aquí, pero por otra…era un alivio que su amigo no tuviese que pasar por todo esto, por un pelirrojo que en definitiva no lo merecía.

— ¿de Aka-chin? En secundaria sí~ pero este no es el mismo Aka-chin… además Aka-chin no está enamorado de Mido-chin tampoco —bostezó, recostándose tras sacar una bolsa de papitas.

—…y ¿crees que Shin-chan sí esté enamorado? —se atrevió a preguntar, tragando saliva. Claro que temía la respuesta, pero necesitaba saber el futuro de su "relación" con el peliverde, saber si podía confiar en ser suficiente algún día…o resignarse a ser su segunda opción…o acabar con todo. Había muchas posibilidades, y todas dolían.

—pues…en secundaria lo estaba, recuerdo~ peleábamos mucho por lo mismo, Taka-chin —admitió, dejando las papitas al lado para mirarlo con seriedad— ahora tampoco lo sé, porque está contigo

_Debe ser broma_, pensó con amargura Takao. Estaban juntos sólo de nombre, después de todo, y Atsushi lo sabía mejor que nadie. Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y le arrebató pockys para desahogarse; ya se le había pegado la manía de endulzar su desgracia.

—eso no te lo crees ni tú, Atsu-chan —¿comenzaba con los de fresa o los de durazno? Gran decisión debía tomar ahora…mejor los dos— Shin-chan no me ama, sino no vendría aquí a cada rato

—entonces ¿por qué no termina contigo, Taka-chin? —ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—para jugar con alguien mientras el enano pelirrojo está ocupado —bufó, ahora comiendo pockys que se le antojaban amargos— siempre es lo mismo, Kazunari, el mal reemplazo de Akashi…es como un cliché diabólico…¿un cliché absoluto?

—en ese caso Mido-chin se habría fijado en Kuro-chin~

—Kuroko no está podrido como Akashi, no se parecen casi nada según yo. Algunas manías, vale, pero las suyas son con buenos fines

—hmm…y tú estás podrido, Taka-chin?

El pelinegro acabó con los pockys de durazno antes de responder, viéndole de una forma algo sombría. Por fin, lanzó la caja en un tiro perfecto hacia el papelero y contestó:

—yo comencé a podrirme desde que la kiseki no sedai llegó a mi vida, Atsu-chan. Pero me duele entender que Shin-chan ya no puede limpiarme…

Soltó todo esto creyendo que su amigo empezaría a preguntar cosas literales de nuevo, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando le vio tan serio como él, algo amenazante incluso. El estómago se le encogió al notar sus ojos ensombrecidos, atrás la actitud infantil que de repente quería ver en lugar de esto.

—Mido-chin…sólo conseguirá ensuciarte más —declaró.

Takao tuvo un miedo repentino, el apodo había sonado casi tétrico, sin necesidad de una de las típicas amenazas de aplastar siquiera. Por suerte Murasakibara regresó pronto a su tono pastoso—: Taka-chin debería buscarse a alguien más como él~

— ¿podrido? —bromeó algo tenso.

—tal vez~ da igual si está podrido, mientras no te pudra más de lo que estás ya—dicho esto le arrebató el pocky de su mano y se lo comió— gomen~ son los últimos de fresa

—eran míos, Atsu-chan! —Protestó con un puchero— tú ya tienes de menta!

—pero estos son más dulces~

—hm! —con una mueca indignada, y olvidando ya lo que había dicho el pelilila antes, le dio la espalda para comer tranquilo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando unos brazos enormes le rodearon por atrás, arrebatándole otro pocky mientras le abrazaba. Se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía, el cuerpo de Murasakibara era muy cómodo; su pecho amplio tenía espacio de sobra para su propia espalda, sus piernas sobrepasaban el largo de las suyas, rodeándolas hacia adelante. Era tan cálido y reconfortante que quiso permitirse dormir, como no había podido hacer la noche anterior por culpa de Midorima, pero…—deja los pockys, Atsu-chan! Todavía deben quedarte de chocolate, eso igual es dulce!

—eh? Demo…

—sin excusas! Merezco mis pockys favoritos en este tipo de situación! —fingió un tono dramático, estando en realidad tan afligido como bromeaba.

—pero a Taka-chin le gusta estar conmigo~

—ojalá no soportando lo del piso de abajo, sin embargo —bufó bajito. Se permitió apoyarse más sobre Atsushi, su cabeza justo debajo del cuello del otro; olía bien, dulce de hecho.

—ahora que lo pienso, nunca he quedado con Taka-chin~ Taka-chin hidoii

—eh? Eres tú el que no me invita —riendo, le compensó depositando delicadamente un pocky en su boca, y obtuvo un puchero adorable del más alto mientras comía. —además vivimos un poco lejos

—la distancia no es problema… si tuviste que pedalear hasta Kyoto. Eso es maltrato, Taka-chin~

—demoré mucho, mis piernas duelen y quiero dormir —se quejó, abandonando el dulce para abrazar mejor al mayor— llévame a tu cama, Akashi es tan desconsiderado que ni le regala habitación al _novio_ de su pasatiempo

—no necesitas si yo tengo~ —para sorpresa del pelinegro, Atsushi obedeció cargándolo como koala hasta la King que había en medio de la habitación, y dejándole con delicadeza sobre esta— ¿te quito la ropa ahora?

—QUÉ?! —se asustó, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Se encontró viendo al típico Murasakibara de siempre, infantil e inocente mirada. ¿Por qué su pecho latía tan rápido? Debió ser por el susto…— perdón, qué? —repitió más calmado.

—que si vas a dormir ahora~

—eh…supongo —murmuró dubitativo, no muy convencido. ¿Era idea suya o eso parecía mala excusa? Nah, debía estar imaginando cosas, de seguro la falta de amor.

—ya veo~ entonces me quedo con los pockys —declaró enderezándose.

—guárdame uno! —exigió inflando los mofletes— engordarás si eres egoísta!

—okasan decía lo mismo y nunca engordé~ —replicó, pero aun así se tomó la molestia de dejarle algunos, para después acostarse a su lado. Notó cómo el cuerpo del más bajo se tensó por un instante, mas consiguió fingir bien que sólo quería permanecer allí y nada más…claro, cuando en realidad no entendía como aguantaba tanto tratándose de Takao Kazunari. He ahí alguien más iluso que él.

— ¿vas a dormir también, Atsu-chan? —preguntó somnoliento.

—hai~ yo también tengo sueño, Taka-chin, Aka-chin me obligó a estudiar por bajar mis notas~ —bostezó dramáticamente y fingió dormir, entrecerrando los ojos para ver al menor bostezar y acomodarse más en la cama. Se estiraba como gatito, cautivándole con cada movimiento, y apenas se quedó quieto Murasakibara se le acercó, abrazándole como antes. El pelinegro dio un respingo, pero al creerle dormido no le apartó, de todas formas no tenía fuerza para mover a Atsushi, quien se permitió disfrutar del aroma y calidez del otro a su antojo. Era un buen comienzo inocente. Aprovecharía de tocar esa cintura y caderas disimulando, aunque ya había decidido no hacerle nada por hoy. Quería ir de a poco con Kazunari, hasta que se le hicieran de lo más normal actos como ése, y convertirse de a poco en alguien… mucho más cercano que Shintarou.

_Esta vez no te permitiré ni dar batalla, Mido-chin_

Akashi fue una derrota a pesar de ser su novio. Lo que en un principio fue dulce se volvió amargo cuando entendió que el pelirrojo no se conformaría con él, el amor que profesaba por Seijurou se convirtió en una manera de apartar a Midorima, hasta que finalmente le dio igual toda la atracción que le seguía produciendo el emperador, y el ser un novio de nombre no fue algo más que una patada al ego. Por eso no le dolía como a Takao esos encuentros, ya no eran nada más que una interrupción a tener los propios con Akashi. Encuentros que ya no le interesaban tanto como cierta idea que le venía rondando por la cabeza tras conocer de verdad a Kazunari.

Viéndolo dormir parecía un dulce. Aka-chin era una cereza… Kuro-chin un algodón de azúcar, Mine-chin una choco-banana, Mido-chin un dulce de menta y Kise-chin un caramelo de limón. ¿Pero qué era Taka-chin? Aun con su gran conocimiento, y experiencia acumulada de años y años, no podía darle un nombre. ¿Una paleta de naranja? Era refrescante, agradable sobre todo en verano, le confortaba cuando andaba desanimado como todos los helados, y era definitivamente dulce…pero no. Porque Taka-chin no podía compararse con cualquier helado~ Por ejemplo, Muro-chin era un helado: podía ser dulce, pero estaba frío, a veces era cremoso y eso le gustaba, pero otras veces estaba tieso y le congelaba la lengua~ Sí, Muro-chin era un helado. Sus amigos tenían forma de dulce, y estaba seguro de que Taka-chin también tenía…pero ninguna le convencía.

_Se ve tan suave_… entonces no podía ser galleta. Ni galleta ni chocolate, ni caramelo ni chupetines. No podía ser un pastel, sólo la crema…y la crema era muy poco para su Taka-chin. ¿Gomitas, tal vez? Eran algo que se le antojaban todos los días, que podías comer a cualquier hora, que eran especiales y queridas en cualquier estación…también eran suaves, y muy dulces.

Takao se acomodó más, apretujándose al cuerpo del más grande. Se veía tan pequeñito… podía envolverlo en sus brazos sin problema, amaba esa sensación. Se permitió apretarlo más; aparte de suave era cálido. Ojalá pudiese quitarle el resto de la ropa para sentirlo mejor. Aunque aun así le gustaba, podía imaginarse a futuro sintiéndole, ambos abrigados del frío del invierno de Akita, debajo de miles de frazadas en su propia cama, acostados después de tomar chocolate caliente…

Estar así con Taka-chin le hacía adormecerse. Pero todavía quería admirarlo un poco más… no, ya no. También podía confortarse pensando que aún le quedaban muchas de esas tardes para seguirlo admirando; merecía relajarse en esta.

_Mido-chin no lo merece…yo sí puedo endulzar la vida de Taka-chin…_, pensaba soñoliento, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro del base. Olía a fresas… pero no era fresa. Ese fue el último pensamiento del gigante antes de dormirse definitivamente, sintiendo que mucho más que su cuerpo se calentaba con Kazunari; su corazón ahora se abrigaba también con él.

De seguro, hubiese disfrutado más si Takao no le perteneciese a Midorima, y si no estuviera tan triste por culpa de este.

* * *

Soñaba algo muy lindo, como hace mucho no ocurría; estaba dormido en un cupcake gigante, tan, tan grande que era un cupcake de mil sabores, mil sabores que tardaría toda una vida en comer, y de los que nunca podría cansarse…y entonces…

—oi, Bakao, vámonos! —el grito del tsundere desconsiderado que tenía por novio le arruinó su sueño. Apretó sus ojos negándose a abrirlos, acto caprichoso que le hizo recibir un gruñido del peliverde. Se giró por la claridad que en su sueño no había reparado, debía ser tarde, pero ni demente se apartaría de ese cuerpo de cupcake… ¿cuerpo de cupcake? No, recordemos: su novio había llegado con el grito y un azote a la puerta, entonces… ¿quién estaba con él? Definitivamente era un cupcake entonces, él jamás se acostaría con…

Abrió los ojos por el susto, mas volvió a relajarse a ver al inocente Murasakibara abrazándole. Ah, por suerte nadie peligroso, de hecho más inofensivo pocos para él. Suspiró por el alivio, más volvió a tensarse cuando se percató del comprometedor abrazo que lo envolvía. Se sonrojó un poco, mas el rubor se fue al recordar que Midorima estaba allí, viéndose inesperadamente violento.

— ¿Shin-chan?

—vámonos —repitió— no tengo tiempo para esperarte nanodayo

Tentado estuvo Takao de replicar que era él quien llevaba la maldita carreta, pero se mordió la lengua y se bajó de la cama, extrañando al instante la dulzura que abandonaba. Sabía además que Atsushi era un tronco cuando dormía, lo había comprobado una de las tantas veces al comienzo de su relación, cuando el pelimorado se dormía para no hablarle, así que con un puchero se resignó a marcharse sin despedirse.

Lo que no sabía, era que Murasakibara estaba despierto por el mismo motivo que él seguía pensando, sobre cuánto anhelaba esa suavidad contra su piel.

* * *

Eran pocas las veces que Midorima estaba enfadado luego de un encuentro con Akashi; pensativo sí se ponía, tal vez hasta algo nostálgico, pero nunca tan rabioso a como Takao le veía ahora. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Si el emperador tuvo la gentileza de prestarles la limusina para que no pedaleara esa cosa! De seguro Midorima iba mucho más cómodo aquí, pero no, no lo estaba por estarse comiendo la cabeza con quién sabe qué cosas. No le preguntaría, él tampoco estaba de humor por haber sido separado de Atsu-chan con sus gritos coléricos.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana, el trayecto hasta Tokyo no era poco. Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo demonios aguantaron sus piernas? Con razón se había desplomado nada más llegar, y claro, su insensible novio no corrió a ayudarlo, le dejó agonizar sin mover ni un dedo, por lo menos se quedó a esperar a que se levantara. Gracias al cielo Murasakibara no era un imbécil como los otros dos que les usaban, y le dejó dormir en su amplio pecho…

Se sonrojó recordando la posición en que estaban al despertar, desde hace mucho que soñaba tener despertares así en su futuro… y no los tuvo con su novio.

Por su parte, Midorima rabiaba no sólo por el encuentro con Akashi, sino por el tierno rubor que adornaba las mejillas de Takao. Una cosa es que él tuviese algo con Akashi, pero otra muy distinta era permitirle a Bakao semejantes libertades; desde el comienzo de su noviazgo le había dejado en claro que si quería superar al pelirrojo tendría que ganar su corazón mientras él no dejaba de verlo, y ¿qué hacía? Iba a acostarse con Murasakibara. Midorima era lo suficientemente descarado como para reclamarle, pero primero quería saber con exactitud qué tan cercano era su novio con el pelimorado.

Si tan sólo Akashi no le hubiese soltado tantas tonterías esa tarde… porque sí, no era como si únicamente se juntasen para coger, también hablaban o jugaban shogi, sino serían amigos con derecho y ya. Aunque, ¿qué eran? A Shintarou le gustaba llamarse "amantes". Pero no a Seijurou. _Pasatiempo_, le llamaba, lo mismo que Atsushi. Y Atsushi… ¿era un pasatiempo para Takao? ¿Takao era un pasatiempo para Atsushi? ¿O era sólo que Murasakibara tenía la costumbre de tomar a todas las personas que le gustaban?

Fuese como fuese, esas interrogantes con suerte ocupaban la mitad de los pensamientos del peliverde. La otra mitad estaba siendo consumida por las palabras de Akashi, que por primera vez catalogaba como tonterías.

Porque era imposible que él se estuviese enamorando de Takao… sino ya habría dejado al otro base, cierto?

Midorima se permitió pensar que tal vez no era tan imposible, sintiéndose tan celoso de Murasakibara. Pero no sentía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por hacer sufrir a Kazunari.

* * *

Esa tarde acababa de terminar el entrenamiento cuando el móvil de Takao sonó. El pelinegro lo tomó confundido al ver el número desconocido, pero contestó de igual forma, ignorando al escolta que le vigilaba desde la banca, esperándolo para que le acompañara en sus tiros.

—moshi moshi? Habla Takao

—Taka-chin? Estás en Tokyo? —sorprendido por oír la voz de Murasakibara, puesto que aunque fuese ridículo jamás habían intercambiado números, sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—claro que sí, Atsu-chan! Cómo conseguiste mi número? —preguntó emocionado, dando un brinquito de felicidad de camino a los vestuarios, olvidando al escolta que lo veía irse en shock, paralizado en medio de la cancha.

—Muro-chin me lo dio…—contestó con voz pastosa, y Kazunari recordó al chico medio emo con el que hablaba de sus bandas favoritas. Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidó que Tatsu-chan estaba en yosen? — entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme? Me perdí~

Le tomó un tiempo procesar a Kazunari lo que acababa de escuchar. Y cuando lo hizo sólo pudo abrir los ojos como platos y balbucear cosas a su teléfono.

—e-estás aquí?! —chilló por fin mientras entraba al vestuario y cerraba la puerta, sin percatarse de la incrédula mirada de sus senpais—dónde?

—también me gustaría saber~ cerca del maji Burger de la estación del centro…—sonaba demasiado calmado como para creerle, pero Takao no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Por suerte sólo conocía un maji Burger cercano a la estación, y podía llegar rápido, bendita ubicación de Shutoku.

—en quince estoy allá, si? —no mencionó que nada más llegar le interrogaría sobre qué diablos hacía ahí, colgó enseguida y se desnudó a toda velocidad para ir a bañarse, mas al salir de la ducha se encontró con un puñado de obstáculos chismosos. Sus tres senpais le miraban entre sorprendidos y maliciosos.

—entonces, Takao —Kimura le codeó amistoso, sin inmutarse por su desnudez ni su prisa— a dónde vas?

Por algún motivo se sintió avergonzado y se le trabó la lengua para responder, causando más expectación para los de tercer año, quienes estaban más que felices por la posible conquista de su base; si bien al comienzo lo quisieron juntar con Midorima, era la presencia del escolta lo que hacía lucir apagado a Takao, así que mientras más pronto le olvidara mejor para su salud emocional, pensaban.

El pelinegro tragó fuerte, repentinamente sonrojado, y contestó como pudo:

—n-nadie, me llamaron por una emergencia. Parecen viejas chismosas! —dicho esto les sacó la lengua y los apartó para vestirse a toda velocidad. Le había dicho a Atsu-chan que en quince, pero se le olvidó sumar el tiempo de la ducha y de la ropa, ja, qué talentoso. Se cambió rápido pero en lo que planeaba salir Miyaji le tomó del brazo—…si?

—de veras irás así? —el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido.

—así cómo?

—sin peinarte…sin colonia…te echaste desodorante? —Otsubo parecía decepcionado de él.

—bueno, tengo prisa~ —se excusó sin darle importancia— no es como si debiese arreglarme ni nada

—pero parece ser más que una emergencia, Takao. O por lo menos una emergencia con alguien especial —repuso Kimura, viéndose un poco abochornado—d-deberías de arreglarte si quieres…

—c-claro que no! —chilló rojo. Sus senpais le miraron con duda, como preguntándole con la mirada si era una cita para que se pusiera así. Volvió a tragar; no estaba seguro de justificar que era un amigo importante, pues no estaba muy seguro de si Atsu-chan le consideraba eso a él… diablos, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué si sin saber qué eran le quería tanto? — d-digo…me veo bien de cualquier manera, no necesitan preocuparse por mí~ —se justificó con su burlón tono usual, como niño pequeño les sacó la lengua y se fue a paso rápido, sin preocuparse por leer sus expresiones. No estaba seguro de querer traducirlas.

Recién al pasar por la cancha recordó a su _Shin-chan_. Paró de golpe y lo encontró practicando sus tiros, como siempre.

_Pero claro, Kazunari, ¿qué esperabas? ¿El gran Midorima esperar por ti?_

Se dedicó una risa irónica antes de marcharse, dolido a pesar de haberlo supuesto. Sólo una mísera parte de él tenía esperanzas, pero no le volvió a dar crédito a ese lado iluso.

Nunca supo que Midorima le había esperado diez minutos, y que después creyó que se fue. Tampoco se enteró nunca de la charla que éste tuvo con Akashi, sobre estarse enamorando de él… ya no necesitaba saberlo, y el destino lo entendía. El destino esta vez no estuvo con el peliverde, y decidió que una misma persona no debía provocar tanto daño a alguien que puede encontrar una felicidad mayor lejos de él.

* * *

Aunque corrió a toda prisa, olvidando a propósito la rickshaw en el aparcamiento para no conducirla al día siguiente, se detuvo faltando poco menos de una cuadra para el maji. Y es que recién ahora las palabras de sus superiores le llegaron en serio. ¿Debería de verse bien para Atsu-chan? La vergüenza le regresó al preguntarse eso. Pero bueno, ¿debería de verse más presentable? No sólo por Atsushi, lo hacía sólo porque a cualquiera le parecería desagradable verle llegar empapado de sudor y desordenado…

Por lo visto pasar tiempo con Tsunderima lo había afectado.

Resignado y sólo reconociéndolo muy a sus adentros, admitió que tal vez quería verse mejor. Pero ni siquiera alcanzaba a ir a la peluquería! Bueno, tal vez exageraba, tampoco iba a hacerse un cambio radical para Atsu-chan, así que¿ entonces qué?

_Mierda, se me hace tarde!_

Sobra decir que hacía rato que se cumplieron los quince minutos, aplazada su llegada por quedarse como idiota mirando su reflejo. Obligándose a olvidar su dilema de belleza, corrió a toda velocidad de nuevo, mientras sacaba perfume de su bolso de deportes y se echaba mientras corría y…_mierda, es el de mi hermana!_

Volvió a guardarlo pensando que tal vez él también debía seguir oha asa, siempre y cuando el lucky ítem fuese pequeño y barato, pero todo pensamiento se esfumó cuando en medio de su carrera su ojo captó la cabellera de Atsushi. Frenó para deleitarse viéndole de lejos, maravillado por encontrarle en un lugar tan usual de su vida cotidiana, y no en alguna de las habitaciones del enano pelirrojo… se sentía más real, más a su alcance… si sólo estiraba su mano, le alcanzaría tan fácil y entendería qué le provocaba a su corazón…

Al darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por su mente se sonrojó y volvió a acelerar. ¿Sólo extendiendo su mano? Sólo sobrepasando al mar de personas de la estación! Aceleró esquivando a todos, hasta que llegó casi chocando frente a Atsushi, quien apenas comía una paleta, recargado en un muro.

—Taka-chin? —el pelimorado se quedó viendo sorprendido a Kazunari, quien llegaba con la cara toda ruborizada y jadeando un poco. Se olvidó de su paleta unos segundos, admirando lo lindo que se veía… y con ganas de aplastar a los que también lo miraban.

—gomen, Atsu-chan! Tardé más de lo pensando —rió nervioso— para compensarte te compraré más dulces, ¿qué dices? Me muero por un helado~—se abanicó un poco.

—claro, Taka-chin~ —accedió— para que veas que soy bueno, sólo pediré de tres sabores~

—no te preocupes por eso, Atsu-chan! Debió ser aburrido estar esperando aquí, además —infló los mofletes— por eso hoy te consentiré todo lo que quieras, nee? Ya tuviste suficiente con perderte como para soportar que te planten —le obligó a agacharse para pasarle un brazo por los hombros—y ahora me dirás por qué viniste?

—…nada en especial, Taka-chin —repuso, un poco sonrojado al pensar en todas las implicaciones para consentirlo—un encargo para mi tío —mintió con rapidez.

—ya veo –sólo por darse cuenta de la mentira no preguntó por qué no lo enviaron por correo- entonces tenías familia aquí? Mo~ yo quería hacer pijamada… —se lamentó con su puchero más tierno.

—p-puedo ir!

— ¿de veras? —preguntó ilusionado, ocultando su mueca traviesa. — entonces vamos por el helado y después a mi casa, se hace tarde! —sin darle tiempo para replicar, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la heladería más cercana, donde por suerte trabajaba un amigo suyo que le ayudaría a pagar cualquier antojo del gigante.

Mientras, Murasakibara se prometía jamás decirle que había ido a visitarlo a él en realidad, y se dedicó a disfrutar esa peculiar fragancia a fresas, que no olía como su Taka-chin en absoluto pero igual le quedaba.

* * *

El hogar del pelinegro no era tranquilo para nada, pero Murasakibara igual quedó fascinado por la pequeña Takao, quien al haber visto shingeki no kyojin se le había abalanzado nada más llegar, llamándole titán a pesar de las continuas negaciones de su hermano mayor, quien se esforzaba en convencerla con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Era una pequeña tan adorable y dulce… podía imaginarse una hija tan linda como ella, tan parecida a Taka-chin…

— ¿Atsu-chan? —parecía que la pequeña ya había entendido que era un humano, incluso más alto que Shin-chan. Murasakibara se agachó sin lograr estar a su altura, pero para Kichi era más que suficiente, así podía darle la mano. Le sonrió y con esa sonrisa el mayor se convenció de que quería una hija como ella… o al menos una cuñada. —mucho gusto, soy Takao Kichi!

— ¿Ki-chin? Mucho gusto, me llamo Murasakibara Atsushi~ —abandonó un poco su expresión aburrida para sonreírle.

—Atsu-chan! Eres más alto que Shin-chan? —por lo visto de alguna forma el peliverde había conseguido llevarse bien con su "cuñada".

—sí, soy más alto que Mido-chin~ ¿es tu amigo?

—supongo! Aunque él siempre dice que no, pero Kazu-nii dice que es porque un tsundere no admite esas cosas —sonrió inocente, dejando a un Murasakibara inseguro. Leer a Midorima no era exactamente algo fácil… pero prefería creer que sí le tenía algo de aprecio a la niña, mejor concederle el beneficio de la duda.

—me alegro~ Mido-chin también me quiere mucho, somos amigos de la secundaria —mentía en una de cada dos cosas, pero estaba bien así— seguro te quiere mucho, eres adorable, Ki-chin

Antes de que Kichi le respondiese apareció la madre de Takao, y Murasakibara supo enseguida de quién había sacado la belleza angelical: era tan menuda como Kazunari y su piel como la porcelana, facciones más delicadas que las del base y con su misma sonrisa.

—are? Hay visitas, Kazu? Mo~ no me avisaste —hasta la manía de inflar los mofletes.

— ¿no lo hice? Se me fue~ de todas formas hay comida

—no lo digo por eso! Shintarou-kun te está esperando~ pensé que querrían un momento en pareja… —explicó con un puchero— aunque mucho gusto en conocer a tu amigo! —se apresuró en añadir, sonriéndole al más alto. Tanto Atsushi como Takao palidecieron por la sorpresa, se miraron entre sí confundidos, mas el pelinegro alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que su madre sospechara.

—no te preocupes, okasan, Atsu-chan es un ex compañero de Shin-chan, se conocen —rió algo forzado— así que nos vamos a mi cuarto, nee?

—claro, yo les aviso cuando esté lista la cena! Atsu-kun, hay algo en especial que quieras comer?

Murasakibara estuvo tentado a enumerar miles de comidas con natto para desgracia del peliverde, mas de seguro en esa casa ya conocían los gustos de Midorima, así que desistió de la idea de atormentarle.

—como de todo, gracias. Me llamo Murasakibara Atsushi, un gusto —se inclinó respetuoso. Olvidaría cuánto odiaba las zanahorias (tal vez por eso no se llevaba bien con Midorima, verdad? ) y las verduras… Pensar que se obligaría a comerlas, eso y lo que fuera, con tal de agradarle a su futura suegra; iba a superar a Shintarou por lo menos en ese aspecto, demostraría no ser un mañoso y…

—A Atsu-chan no le gustan mucho las verduras, menos las zanahorias, pero las acepta bien si es en uno de sus platos favoritos~ —genial, Kazunari le arruinó ganarse la aprobación, qué ironía— ¿puedes creer que también le gusta la comida coreana? Le gusta mucho el dolsot bibimbap! Aunque hasta ahora no he logrado que coma kimchi…será~

Ganas de darle un codazo para que no lo hundiera más en la desaprobación no faltaron. Se sintió delatado y abochornado, incluso se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza. No quería ser tratado como un niño pequeño ahora, no cuando quería gustarle… dios, qué vergüenza.

—ya veo —sin embargo, la madre de Takao no parecía afectada por eso— te gusta mucho la comida coreana? —le preguntó sonriente.

—a-apenas he probado algunas… —dios, esa mujer también le descolocaba, le hacía sentirse de verdad como un niño de nuevo.

— ¿y qué te gustaría comer hoy?

—eh…pues…

—quiero estofado de crema! Atsu-chan también quiere, verdad? —se le adelantó a contestar Kazunari. El pelimorado le miró sorprendido, mas asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿de veras, Atsushi-kun? No le hagas caso al niño mimado, tú eres la visita

—Es uno de mis favoritos —respondió sonriendo, algo sorprendido porque el pelinegro lo recordase.

—entonces bien! Vayan a divertirse mientras tanto, si? Ki-chan, ayúdame a poner la mesa

—hai!

Ambas mujeres se retiraron con una sonrisa hacia la cocina, por lo visto era una costumbre en esa familia sonreír tan lindo…era un hogar tan acogedor como el suyo, menos ruidoso y más pacífico.

— ¿Atsu-chan? —la mano de Kazunari en la suya le arrancó del reino de las musarañas al paraíso— ¿por qué crees que vino Shin-chan? —Preguntó preocupado— cuando lo dejé todavía practicaba sus tiros…

—n-no sé —su expresión se ensombreció un poco— ¿ espero aquí hasta que acaben de hablar, Taka-chin? —se hizo el desinteresado.

— ¿qué, cómo se te ocurre? —hacía pucheritos—no me dejes solo ahora, va a reclamarme por hacerle traer el rickshaw! Cualquier cosa, tuviste una emergencia, nee? —le guiñó un ojo, travieso y llevándolo a su cuarto apenas asintió, aun aturdido por el ataque de coquetería.

Apenas abrieron la puerta vieron a Midorima de brazos cruzados, con una expresión… ¿preocupada? No, debían ser imaginaciones suyas, Mido-chin jamás se veía así.

— ¿dónde demonios te fuiste, Takao? —el peliverde ni reparó en la gran presencia de Murasakibara, incluso cuando su novio tenía su mano entrelazada con la de él— me dejaste solo en el gimnasio, se puede saber qué fue tan importante? Por lo menos debiste atender mis llamadas para que no me preocu-…aght, eres un irresponsable! —le gritó enfurecido.

—puede ser que te preocupaste por mí, Shin-chan? —abandonó el agarre con Atsushi para lanzarse a sus brazos—aww, no necesitas admitirlo, capto todas las indirectas de tu tsunderismo~ yo también me habría preocupado si desapareces así~

— ¿por qué diablos no te despediste…? —murmuró bajito, desviando la mirada y sin corresponderle, cruzándose de brazos con actitud enfurruñada. Parecía un niñito pequeño… ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o Mido-chin no era indiferente en realidad?

—estabas **tan **concentrado con tus tiros que no quise interrumpirte —confesó con un puchero— pero ya no volveré a irme así, Shin-chan

Midorima le miró largamente, convenciéndose de su sonrisa y sus promesas, y le besó despacio, sin abrazos y sin caricias pero suavemente, hasta que se separó de él con un sonrojo. Y recién entonces vio a su gigantón ex compañero. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse.

— ¿y tú qué haces aquí nanodayo?

—Yo… me perdí en Tokyo y llamé a Taka-chin para que me ayudara —contestó desganado, suponiendo con razón que al escolta no se le convencería tan fácil como al moreno.

— ¿por qué Takao? —no perdería el tiempo preguntando motivos y demás razones que serían falsas, era mejor ir directo a lo que le interesaba. Le desafió con la mirada, con el pelinegro todavía abrazado a él, y se sintió más fuerte que nunca. Murasakibara no alcanzaba para ser su rival, claro que no; era obvio cuando sentía tanta calidez de su sombra, entonces ¿por qué había estado tan inseguro antes?

—Taka-chin estaba más cerca

— ¿no que estabas perdido? ¿Cómo sabes la ubicación de Shutoku?

—…un par de veces, con los partidos…

—No mientas —le cortó, hastiado de su torpeza—¿qué quieres con Takao nanodayo? —preguntó de frente, ahora afirmando al menor por la cintura. Se hizo un ambiente incómodo, Takao alternaba la mirada entre ambos, preguntándose si de verdad esos dos chicos discutían por él… o eran sólo imaginaciones suyas y de Shin-chan, y nadie interrumpía su relación más que Akashi.

Por su parte, Murasakibara no sabía qué contestar. No acababa de tener en claro sus sentimientos, aunque sabía que Takao le provocaba cosas fuertes, incluso más intensas que en secundaria, cuando Aka-chin era **su **Aka-chin y su manzanita de caramelo… podría decir no sabía, puesto que Taka-chin apenas en sus sueños era **su **Taka-chin, y parecía tan a gusto con el otro…

_No…_no podía dejarse engañar por esa impresión que tuvo al entrar a esa habitación, tampoco por la imagen que ahora tenía frente a sí. Él había visto a Kazunari derrumbarse con él incontables veces, sucumbir a la ira en tantas ocasiones, y le había visto tan desesperado… ¿era eso el amor? ¿o era algo más dulce, que él podía darle?

—nada que te importe, Mido-chin —musitó sombrío, sin acabar de decidirse— ¿qué tiene de malo quitarte a Taka-chin por una tarde? Él también puede divertirse conmigo, no tiene por qué estar a tu alrededor todo el tiempo

—no te metas en lo nuestro, Murasakibara! Takao está conmigo porque quiere nanodayo

—Mido-chin, si sigues así voy a aplastarte por altanero —amenazó.

—Shin-chan, Atsu-chan, no empiecen! —ordenó Kazunari, visiblemente asustado; estaba frente a una discusión entre titanes después de todo, no quería que se destara una masacre de prodigios— Atsu-chan, no violencia, por favor —le pidió dedicándole una mirada de advertencia—y Shin-chan, te estás alterando por nada, tú no eres así —para rabia del centro, se pegó más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla— es obvio que estoy contigo porque te quiero, ¿si?

—y-ya lo sabía nanodayo —se sonrojó— s-sólo lo decía para que Murasakibara lo entendiera

—ya lo sabe, de veras —esta vez el beso fue en los labios—así que no se peleen por cosas raras

Ambos gigantes asintieron con resignación pero sin bajar sus miradas de guerra; una vista a los ojos fue suficiente para que entendieran que la suspensión de esta pelea era sólo temporal.

Si la cena de esa noche no fue tensa, sólo fue gracias a la alegría general de la familia Takao.

* * *

El siguiente encuentro con Akashi fue pospuesto mucho tiempo, tanto que Takao no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones. Sus sonrisas brillaban como nunca, acariciando la posibilidad de haberse vuelto único para su Shin-chan… sin saber que los motivos del peliverde no eran tan puros a como imaginaba. La razón primordial de Midorima no era amor ni nada parecido, o de eso se había convencido: lo que quería lograr era evitar encuentros de **su** novio con Murasakibara, sólo por capricho.

Pero ese día era inevitable. Tarde o temprano llegaría, y a pesar del transcurso de los meses, Takao sintió poco el paso del tiempo cuando la limusina se estacionó frente a Shutoku. El estómago se le contrajo y vio a su peliverde como si no se lo creyera, mas el escolta se limitó a empujarle despacio para que avanzara.

Tras tanto tiempo Takao se había llenado de esperanzas, esperanzas que ahora eran puñaladas junto con su iluso corazón. Pero no quiso rendirse todavía. Quería enfrentar a Akashi una vez más, sacarle en cara que Shin-chan no había ido a buscarlo, que fue el pelirrojo quien dio el primer paso, que tal vez estaba consiguiendo ganar más espacio en el corazón del mayor…

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Kazunari —replicó Akashi, justo cuando el pelinegro acababa de soltarle todas esas cosas, nada más llegar— lo sé, y precisamente de eso quiero hablar. Siéntate —señaló una silla frente a su escritorio.

El pelinegro le miró desconfiado. Por querer decir todas esas cosas de golpe, había dejado a Shin-chan en la limusina y él había saltado para encararlo nada más se detuvo el motor; su escolta no llegaba y el pelirrojo no le daba buena espina, así que se sentó mirándole desconfiado, cosa que sólo le sacó una sonrisa al otro.

— ¿qué quieres decirme?

—que Shintarou me sigue viendo de la misma manera, pero sigue rencoroso por lo de la última vez… aunque no es mi problema que no quiera aceptar la realidad. De todas formas, todo lo que ya dijiste lo sé, lo que me estresa… es que no aclares tu relación con Atsushi —admitió.

— ¿Atsu-chan? —sólo entonces recordó a su amigo, con quien se había estado hablando solo por mensajes desde la última ocasión en Tokyo— ¿ ahora qué con él? ¿Me prohibirás hablarle?

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia —se irguió más en su silla— ¿sólo le has hablado, verdad?

— ¿eh? —le miró sin entender por unos segundos, pero cuando su cabeza acabó de procesar todo casi estalla de vergüenza—claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de cosas piensas? Dios, Atsu-chan es mi amigo, nada más!

—entonces no me des motivos para pensar que quieres arrebatarme a mis amantes. Ya tienes suficiente con enamorar a Shintaro, ¿verdad?

…Esto debía ser una jodida broma. Takao jadeó incrédulo, de no ser por la impresión se habría reído en la cara de Akashi. ¿Él era quien arrebataba amantes? Pero lo decía el comparte-novios absoluto! En serio debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto y además amarga. Alzó una ceja con altanería, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿enamorar a Shin-chan? ¿Y cuándo he logrado eso, para empezar? —rió suavecito, cubriendo su boca para no resultar muy burlón, no quería unas tijeras enterradas en su frente— pero no te preocupes, _Sei-chan_…yo no te quitaré a Atsu-chan por no tener lo que quiero —aclaró desafiante— me propuse hacer que Shin-chan se enamorara de mí, así que no juegues con eso

—no estoy jugando con eso, Kazunari —alzó una ceja, algo decepcionado por lo denso que resultó el base— precisamente te digo, que enamoraste a Shintaro, por si no lo notaste

… Si lo anterior era broma no sabía de qué catalogar esto, pero estaba igual de jodido que lo anterior. Takao se levantó casi tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado, y golpeó fuerte el escritorio con sus manos.

—y si está tan enamorado como dices, _Sei-chan_, ¿por qué mierda sigue contigo? —de alguna forma su tono de voz apenas subió, pero la rabia fluía a través de sus ojos. Estaba harto. Harto de toda la hipocresía del pelirrojo, de Midorima con su indecisión estúpida, de que Atsushi no lo comprendiera, de sí mismo por luchar una batalla perdida. Pero por sobre todas esas cosas estaba enamorado, y harto de eso también, cansado pero sin querer renunciar a ese sentimiento. Tenía claro el desperdicio que le estaba dando a su vida, pero también estaba seguro de que no podría continuar con esta hasta haber resuelto este episodio.

Akashi se mantuvo impasible. En secreto, le tenía mucha lástima a Kazunari. Lástima por las elecciones de su corazón y lástima no por no-pensar, sino que por hacerlo y no llegar a una conclusión razonable. Estaba convencido de que hubiese sido más feliz de haber elegido a Atsushi, pero qué remedio; si lo hubiera decidido antes, no estaría conforme.

—no me deja para aferrarse a la posibilidad de que no está enamorado. Cree que estando conmigo no se abrió contigo nunca en realidad. Algo ridículo a mi parecer, pero cierto.

— ¿tan cierto como que me lo negará si le pregunto? —Musitó con una sonrisa amarga—…Akashi, serás absoluto en tu mente o donde sea, pero Shin-chan no es tan retorcido.

— ¿qué tiene eso de retorcido? Sólo tiene miedo —observó, fijándose en que el apodo irónico ya no estaba.

—porque si fuese así yo no le importaría… y su miedo es excusa. No quiero saber más —declaró, apartándose de él— olvida mis gritos. ¿Dónde está Atsu-chan?

—…si te dije lo de antes, fue porque Atsushi y yo terminamos. Me dejó por ese compañero suyo, Tatsuya Himuro.

—… ¿te dejó? —repitió, con los ojos como platos— ¿y-ya no…? No me dijo nada…

—tampoco es para tanto. Ya no es mi amante, sí, pero todavía queda Shintaro, y con él mucho tiempo más

Takao le miró dolido, presintiendo que las visitas a Akashi serían más frecuentes ahora que no tuviese un novio oficial que lo cogiese. Una sensación amarga le recorrió desde el vientre hasta la garganta, pero fue por algo más que eso…

Ya no tenía quién lo consolara en esa casa.

* * *

Muro-chin era tan dulce como imaginaba, ése era el problema. Como diría Akashi "no superó mis expectativas" o algo así… pero sí las superó en un asunto que a Murasakibara le incomodó desde el primer momento: no era ningún tonto, sabía que no estaba enamorado de él. No era como si directamente buscase un reemplazo para Taka-chin: quería darse una oportunidad con alguien que apreciaba y le gustaba, no seguir buscando emociones con alguien que ya no se las provocaba. Y Muro-chin era grandioso, dulce sin ser empalagoso, serio y suave a la vez… pero no lo que quería encontrar. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, tal vez no era el indicado… tal vez se aferraba demasiado a sentimientos ilusos.

Pero aunque era dulce, no era **su **dulce. Y esta vez no era porque no le perteneciera, sino simplemente porque no había sido hecho para él.

Fue Himuro el que dio el primer paso y el último, y terminó con él. Con su vacío y con las ganas de encontrar excusas para ver a Taka-chin.

* * *

Takao no supo cómo soportó tanto sin consuelo. Y es que no tenía con quién desquitar todas emociones, todas las veces que trató de desahogarse por lo de Midorima y Akashi buscaba a alguien y apoyo, pero esto se le negaba sin que pudiera hacer nada. Recordaba, que con la primera persona que se confesó fue con Miyaji-senpai; cuando el rubio supo de esos encuentros, tomó a Takao de la mano y lo llevó a tomar el tren gritándole todos los insultos que se le ocurrían, que no se dejara pisotear y que si su autoestima no mejoraba le iba a meter una piña por el culo, y prometió que no se sentiría tan bien a lo que le metía Midorima. Pero tras esa ida a Rakuzan, donde Miyaji se las juró todas al emperador, se les pegó una lapa.

Hayama Kotaro no quería salir de la vida de su senpai. Y este se acabó separando de Takao, y tras unos meses las visitas al instituto del emperador no eran para hacer reclamos ni con él: eran porque pasaba casualmente por kyoto y se le ocurrió lanzarle una piña al revoltoso hiperactivo de Kotaro.

Su desgracia había traído el amor de su senpai. Estaba feliz, por ellos, pero no por él, que ya no tenía ningún hombro sobre el que llorar.

Los siguientes fueron Kasamatsu-san y Kise. Para sorpresa de muchos, el rubio podía ser, o muy perceptivo o muy bueno para pasarse todo tipo de dramas, y adivinó gran parte de su situación, para después proponerle pedir consejo a su muy confiable senpai. Pero aunque le brindaron el hombro que quería para llorar, aunque sí le aconsejaron, Takao se negó a tomar cualquier consejo que requiriera terminar con Midorima, y también dejó de presionarle para que dejara al pelirrojo… después de todo, el peliverde acababa enojado cada vez que lo sugería siquiera. Y la paciencia (y tiempo) de Kasamatsu no estaba para abandonar sus horas de estudio para la universidad y preocuparse por Takao, quien nunca le hacía caso, y algo parecido iba para Kise, que con su trabajo y rogar por tiempo de su novio no quería gastar tanto con el base de Shutoku. Kazunari se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta y empezó a apartarse…

Con Kagami fue reconfortante el consuelo, como si su madre gruñona le reclamara su mal gusto. Como no se atrevía a contarle nada a sus propios padres, se sintió realizado cuando ese cejón se enteró por accidente, al discutir con Midorima enfrente suyo. Esa ocasión su ojo de halcón había fallado deshonrosamente por las lágrimas, pero esa vez consiguió un aliado… y un no tan aliado, porque Aomine también estaba allí, y no se molestó en pensar el tremendo puñetazo que derribó las gafas de Shintaro, llamándole por todo tipo de insultos. Daiki se volvió su amigo más tarde, como su padre teniendo en cuenta que Kagami era su "mamá", pero esa semana en la que el peliverde no le habló por la escena con el moreno se llegó a desesperar por sólo ver al ojiazul.

Más temprano que tarde volvió a interferir con ellos, odiaba ser un intruso en ese mundo en que las únicas pasiones eran el amor que se profesaban, el básquet y la comida. No quedó más opción que retirarse, aunque no por completo para no hacerles sentir mal, lo mismo que con los anteriores.

Momoi y Kuroko fueron más pacientes que todos, pero su consuelo también tuvo fecha de caducidad, sobre todo porque Takao no se sentía muy a gusto siendo leído con tanta facilidad por la pareja. Se daban cuenta de todos como videntes o algo así, y le ponía de los nervios no poder dejarse nada para sí.

Y luego había llegado el turno de Murasakibara, que ni se había esforzado en ser su consuelo… esa ocasión, la primera vez que le vio en la mansión de los Akashi, en Kyoto, el pelimorado ni se esforzó en ocultar su fastidio y le exigió que se fuera a otra habitación para molestar, que él no le dejaría cambiar de canal en la tv y que quería comer sus dulces con tranquilidad.

_Y no pongas esa cara de sufrido o te aplastaré_, era como acababan la mayor parte de sus órdenes, caprichos en realidad. Pero Takao era alguien persistente, obstinado, y tenía una seria manía de querer fastidiar a la gente gruñona, así que se quedó ahí, hizo cualquier comentario que se le viniera a la cabeza sobre el programa de cocina que veía el otro, que lo ignoró abiertamente hasta que se le ocurrió querer tomar uno de sus dulces… y la mirada que recibió le acosó en sus pesadillas por casi una semana.

Así que supuso, que nunca se llevaría bien con Murasakibara Atsushi…

Pero el destino era una perra a la hora de complicar las cosas, sobre todo para él, eso lo había aprendido muy bien tras tanto tiempo en una relación con Shin-chan, y ése día no se encontró con el Murasakibara gruñón y perezoso de siempre, se encontró con uno preocupado y ligeramente… ¿culpable? ¿Desesperado? Nah, debían ser ideas suyas…

Pero algo le obligó a preguntar:

— ¿hm? ¿Pasa algo, Atsu-chan? –con el mismo objetivo inicial que con Midorima, le había puesto un apodo ridículo, con el que también se ganó en un comienzo la mirada de sus pesadillas. Pero ahora el más alto no le dio importancia, y asintió frenético.

—yo… rompí la pulsera que me regaló mi hermanita —para sorpresa de Takao, se veía a punto de llorar— ella se pondrá muy triste si llega a saberlo…—algo en su interior se removió por la ternura que tuvo al ver al gigantón comportarse como niño pequeño, y uno adorable, no el caprichoso que había jugado a ser hasta el momento. Armándose de valor, se le acercó hasta donde estaba el otro, agachado en el piso sujetando el regalo, y le dio un leve abrazo por el hombro. La mirada esperanzada que le dedicó fue suficiente para agarrar confianza.

—no te preocupes, Atsu-chan! Más de una vez he ayudado a mi hermanita a armar pulseras, así que sé cómo arreglarla —sonrió, extendiendo su mano para recibir lo que quedaba de la pulsera— ¿quieres que te ayude?

—s-sí! Arigatou, Taka-chin —el pelinegro no supo si fue cómo se le iluminaron los ojos lo que le gustó, pero al menos en ese momento la mirada de Atsushi era la más pura que había visto nunca, atrás había quedado el fastidio. Se encontró sonriéndole enérgico y resplandeciente, y al menos desde esa tarde empezó la diferencia en la relación con quien se volvió su mejor amigo y su mejor consuelo…

Consuelo que, al igual que los otros, ya se había ido. Hacía un mes que no estaba su presencia para que llegara algo de calidez en esa mansión, mansión que en tan solo cuatro semanas había visitado más de siete veces. Había olvidado qué tan mal se sentía.

Una traicionera lágrima corrió por su mejilla, abrazando más fuerte la almohada en esa cama que alguna vez compartió con Atsushi. Con esta, ya era la octava vez que se encontraba en la habitación, antes suya y del gigantón, recordando todo lo que pasaron dentro y llorando. Memorando la primera vez que el centro le ofreció un dulce. Acariciando la idea de llamarle para que viniera, y se acordasen juntos de ese pasado cercano en el que compartieron algo, algo que ya no los unía.

Y lloró más, y como antes no hubo ningún hombro para apoyarse. Lo había abandonado el que más seguro le hacía sentirse.

* * *

Midorima supo que algo estaba mal con toda su certeza al segundo mes de haber retornado a los brazos de Akashi. Takao ya no se esforzaba por ocultar su mirada apagada, y en más de una ocasión fue auténtica furia lo que vio en los ojos de su chibi. Había creído prepararse para el momento en que Kazunari se aburriera de soportarle, pero pasó tanto que ya creyó tenerlo asegurado… todo se había jodido desde que desapareció Atsushi. Maldito momento en que ese titán se fijó en el emo que tenía por compañero! O más bien, ¿cuándo fue ése momento? Porque bastante deseo le había visto a ese gigante por **su **Bakao… su Bakao, que parecía próximo a dejar de ser suyo.

No era como si fuese a detenerlo… no era tan hipócrita. Pero desde que se había vuelto a hacer la idea de su abandono, ya no disfrutaba esos encuentros con Akashi, pensando que cada uno era un paso para no volver a tener entre sus brazos a Takao… y le empezó a doler, como la primera vez que vio a su pequeño llorar por su culpa, justo acabando de hacer el amor. Porque no quería tenerlo fuera de su vida… aunque eso fuera inevitable y aunque así lo quisiera el destino.

_Pero claro, yo no lo amo… así que debo dejar de ser egoísta_

Tan convencido estaba de no amarlo que jamás aceptó que lo estaba en realidad. Akashi le advirtió, Aomine le sacó la madre más de una vez por no valorar los sentimientos de Kazunari, Kagami también le rompió los lentes por imbécil, Kuroko le dio "por accidente" con su ignite pass kaai directo a la espalda (sí, el muy maldito las hizo como los traidores), Momoi le preparó una comida envenenada con ganas de que fuera veneno, Kise subió fotos vergonzosas de la secundaria para humillarle, Kasamatsu le "confundió" con el rubio y le llegó una poderosa patada voladora, y por alguna razón cada vez que Miyaji-senpai venía de visita le tiraba una piña…

Todos protegían a Takao, en las sombras o no. Y nadie, nadie había podido protegerlo a él, de sí mismo. Pero ya no importaba. No importaba porque tampoco necesitaba su apoyo, si no estaba enamorado del halcón…

Pero sí lo estaba, y cada vez que le descubría llorando, abrazado a la almohada en la cama que antes compartió con Atsushi, sentía su corazón desintegrarse. Pero armando su coraza derrumbada otra vez, se le acercaba y le decía que se apurara, que la limusina los esperaba para irse de regreso.

Él no merecía ese amor. De todas formas, parecía que otro gigantón se había ganado ese sentimiento, mientras él ignoraba cómo le era arrebatado. Pero ¿dónde estaba Murasakibara? Por lo que sabía seguían en contacto, entonces…

¿Vendría pronto a quitarle lo poco de Takao que seguía con él?

Midorima a veces no quería aceptarlo. No quería, y en noches como esa no le importaba dejar lo tsundere de lado y abrazar a su pequeño con toda el alma. Pero ya se había rendido, y sabía que sólo quedaba esperar a que Atsushi volviera a aparecer… para arrebatarle las últimas noches con Kazunari.

* * *

Cuando Murasakibara soñaba se imaginaba devorando a Taka-chin, habiendo tocado antes esa piel, tan suave como el malvavisco y más deliciosa que el mejor crepe por las apariencias, se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Porque tras la ruptura con Muro-chin (que no afectó su amistad, gracias a los cielos) no había podido juntar valor, y para qué hablar de ir a verlo. Ya iban dos meses sin apreciar su sonrisa, extrañándole y sin poder admitirlo por saber que seguía con esa relación de doble filo con Midorima. Tantas veces escuchando al moreno decir que amaba a su Shin-chan… ya le habían pasado factura. Pero no podía sólo quedarse a esperar a que se le escapara el amor, ¿o sí?

No…no soportaría por tanto tiempo, menos si ni sabía cuánto tomaría. ¿Taka-chin estaría amargándose tanto como lo estaba haciendo él? No soportaba pensar que con ese noviazgo toda la dulzura desaparecería de Taka-chin… pero con tal de hacerlo feliz haría lo imposible por devolvérsela toda. Ahora el problema radicaba en cómo dársela. Porque de sólo imaginar que antes de eso vería su expresión destrozada… algo le mataba dentro. ¿Una ilusión? Tal vez de eso se trataba, aunque no podía asegurarlo… porque al mismo tiempo, había una esperanza de que Taka-chin superase a Mido-chin…

—así que esto son las confusiones sentimentales~ —murmuró somnoliento, cepillándose los dientes.

— ¿una qué? —su hermanita pequeña (no tan pequeña como le dijo a Taka-chin, pues era un año mayor que él pero más infantil) le preguntó, imitando la expresión de su hermano.

—es algo que entiendes cuando te enamoras~ —dijo, sin preocuparse por la sorprendida expresión de ella. Al menos no hasta que comenzó a gritar:

—chicos! Atsu-nii está enamorado! —por el pasillo se oyó la carrera estrepitosa de su hermano mayor, que en definitiva era el más alegre de la familia. Le miró con ojitos brillantes desde el marco de la puerta, pero antes de que le preguntase algo Atsushi se adelantó:

—No te lo presentaré —apagándole casi toda la sonrisa y los ánimos. Unos pasos más calmados se oyeron y su otro hermano se dejó ver, con expresión preocupada; no era que dudase de las habilidades de conquista de Atsu ni nada parecido pero… ok, era precisamente eso.

— ¿cómo es?

—Es el chico más dulce del mundo…—murmuró ensoñado, mas esta declaración no sorprendió tanto a los presentes; ya habían sabido de la relación con Akashi y con Himuro, pero lo que sí les asombraba era que nunca le habían visto una mirada tan resplandeciente.

— ¿dulce? ¿Cómo ese chico del lunar de la vez pasada? —el más enamoradizo de todos hizo acto de presencia, ganándose una mirada de "te aplastaré" del más pequeño.

—No puedes ponerle ni un ojo encima a Taka-chin —advirtió amenazante.

—no te preocupes, actualmente tengo novia!

—Actualmente —destacaron todos.

—hey, sueno como puto!

—…

—no exageren! Dejando eso de lado, ¿tienes una foto suya? —Preguntó emocionado, mas al ver la oscura amenaza en los ojos del menor se apresuró a aclarar—: que no quiero nada con él, sólo es curiosidad~

—Más les vale —murmuró con un puchero, sacando su celular del pantalón. Buscó una foto, sorprendiéndose al notar que tenía muchas…y es que por las noches, siempre se dormía viendo la misma imagen: la de su Taka-chin durmiendo. Les acabó entregando el móvil a sus hermanos, total no tenía nada que ocultar, la que decidieran ver estaba bien para él. Todos se arremolinaron alrededor del aparato, comenzando a hacer una maratón de todas las imágenes de Kazunari en el celular, maravillados por cada una.

—e-es muy lindo —apreció su segundo hermano— ¿d-desde hace cuánto…?

—felicidades! —chilló el mayor, dándole unas fuertes palmaditas en el hombro.

—pues vaya —silbó el otro— no está nada mal… está mejor que bien… pero no te lo quitaré! —gritó antes de que lo aplastaran o algo parecido.

Su hermana se mantuvo callada, intrigada por la clara decepción en el rostro de Atsushi. Por fin, este habló:

—no es mi novio

Lo reconoció con todo el dolor que le causaba, porque estaba seguro de que él lo merecía más que Midorima. Pero ante la incrédula mirada de sus hermanos, sonrió un poco y dijo-: no está enamorado de mí, pero voy a esforzarme para lograrlo

Tal vez alguno habría dudado de que un chico como Takao se fijase así sin más en Atsushi, pero viéndole ahí, tan decidido y falto de esa mirada de pereza, ninguno pudo dudar de su resolución. Por fin, su hermana se le acercó y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

—pues yo que tú me esfuerzo de veras, porque convencer a mamá será de por sí muy difícil y si no está perdidamente enamorado de ti, saldrá huyendo~

El resto le dio la razón asintiendo frenéticamente, recordando las experiencias con sus parejas en esa casa; por "alguna razón" sus novios no duraban mucho. Esa razón era el amor de madre. Murasakibara esperaba que, si llegaba a traer a Taka-chin aquí, no saliera huyendo.

El toque delirante del timbre interrumpió la casual reunión amorosa en el cuarto de baño. Atsushi se apresuró en acabar de lavarse los dientes, no podía tener caries o le prohibirían los dulces, y bajaron todos juntos a ver quién llegaba; era demasiado temprano como para no extrañarse, o al menos para ellos (perezosos por excelencia) el hecho de que sea de mañana era suficiente. El menor de los hermanos estaba seguro de que hoy no tenía nada que hacer en su club, así que quiso desaparecer de la presencia de la indeseada visita, mas su madre le gritó a él que fuese a abrir la puerta. Musitó un "no quiero", pero a fin de cuentas era él el sobreexplotado de su casa, así que se arrastró hasta abrir la maldita cosa.

En definitiva, encontrar a Takao Kazunari no había pasado por su cabeza por la cara que puso.

—Atsu-chan! Tiempo sin verte —en contra de muchos de los temores del centro, enfrente suyo no estaba el pequeño destrozado que atormentaba a veces sus sueños: esto era una sonrisa de las brillantes, de esas que hacían aún más hermoso a Taka-chin…

Taka-chin, que estaba en Akita, frente a su casa.

No, eso no tenía sentido, era tan incoherente que le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara de no ser porque el pelinegro puso un pie bloqueándola. — oi, ¿eso a qué vino? —protestó, inflando sus mejillas como en esas tardes, pero definitivamente… ¿recuperado?

— ¿Taka-chin?

— ¿quién más? Hombre, tanto sin vernos y así me recibes… —esos pucheros de verdad eran la debilidad de Atsushi, por suerte el menor no lo sabía, si lo usara en un partido sería su fin— pero te perdono, vengo cansado del viaje~ y tus dulces son mi único medio para sobrevivir!

—… ¿qué haces aquí?

—…Atsu-chan, sólo pasaba~ nah, Tatsu-chan me dio tu dirección después de rogarle —confesó riendo.

— ¿Muro-chin? —Repitió confundido— ¿son amigos?

—pues más o menos sí, sobre todo desde que estudia en Tokyo…—Murasakibara casi olvidaba que allá estaba la universidad de su ex, se sentía cada vez más tonto— pero recién ayer logré conseguirla~ es tan frío a veces! Mo~

Murasakibara estaba tan extrañado que se hubiese olvidado de hacerlo pasar de no ser por su hermana, que se asomó curiosa por ver qué le tomaba tanto tiempo. Y los ojos se le iluminaron al reconocer al adorable chico de las fotos de pie delante.

—oh, tú eres…! —por suerte para salvar la dignidad de Atsushi, apareció su tercer hermano para taparle la boca.

—Atsu, no seas maleducado y déjale entrar, ¿sí? —pidió con unas sonrisa nerviosa. El nombrado asintió todavía digiriendo todo y le dejó pasar, Takao siempre sonriendo y comenzando una plática con su hermano.

Sólo al darse cuenta de que iban subiendo las escaleras reaccionó.

—Taka-chin, espera

—hm? —ya se había disculpado por no avisar como mil veces, pero por la cara de perdido del centro parecía tener que repetirlo de nuevo— ¿qué pasa?

— ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Qué irrespetuoso —se ganó un zape de su segundo hermano por eso— sé amable, baka

—l-lo siento

—ya dijo mil veces que para visitarte, que te envió mensajes y que no respondiste —bufó su hermana— ¿y dónde está tu celular?

—hm…en mi pieza, en silencio~ disculpa, Taka-chin —murmuró con un puchero— pero todavía no entiendo por qué viniste

—grosero! —Su hermano mayor le lanzó una mirada indignada— discúlpalo, Takao-kun, no sabe lo que dice

—no se preocupe, Atsu-chan tiene razón de todas formas

— ¿Kazunari-kun? —todos los hermanos Murasakibara sintieron un escalofrío al ver a su madre en el umbral de la puerta, pero quedaron extrañados cuando vieron que ella parecía conocer a Takao. Incluso Atsushi enarcó una ceja por la confusión, más al ver cómo sonreía Taka-chin.

—Sumiko-san?! —emocionado, el moreno casi corrió a abrazar a la mujer, para sorpresa de los otros— tanto tiempo sin verla! No se ha pasado en ninguna de las juntas~

—no he tenido tiempo con estos revoltosos como hijos —genial, parecían ser amigos de toda la vida pero ¿de qué se conocían? — ya ves, todos dan problemas!

— ¿eh? Incluso Atsu-chan? Porque él es un ángel! —los mayores quisieron reírse al ver el sonrojo del bebé de la casa por ese comentario, pero acabaron mordiéndose sus labios al ver su mirada de advertencia/amenaza.

—sobre todo ese flojo! Debería aprender más de ti, Kazunari-kun —musitaba apenada— ya quisiera yo que mi hijo asistiera a talleres de cocina, aunque sea sólo para prepararse tanta porquería que come…

—…Taka-chin, vas a un taller de cocina? —preguntó ignorando lo que dijo su madre.

— ¿hm? Claro que sí, Atsu-chan! Desde que cuido a mi hermanita por las tardes! Ahí conocí a Sumiko-san~

— ¿escuchaste? Es un niño responsable y simpático que cuida a Ki-chan, deberías de seguir su ejemplo —protestó sonriente.

—hm…yo no tengo hermanas pequeñas~ —se excusó haciendo un puchero— así que ustedes deben cuidarme a mí, ¿cierto?

—Me niego —su segundo hermano escapó rápido, no quería quedarse a soportar niñerías, menos con el (ojalá) futuro novio de Atsushi presente.

—No perderé mi mesada por comprarte dulces —declaró igual de evasivo su tercer hermano, yéndose a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

—ni demente —genial, y se suponía que su hermana era la más comprensiva. La muy traidora huyó apenas tuvo oportunidad.

—s-sabes que te quiero, Atsu, pero no tanto como para ser tu niñero —con una risa nerviosa escapó también del suplicio, dejándolos en un silencio incómodo.

—Sabes que siempre serás mi bebé, Atsu —murmuró su madre, preguntándose qué clase de futuro le esperaba a su hijo mayor de seguir así. Takao rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al pelimorado.

—tranquilo, Atsu-chan, sabes que conmigo sí cuentas~ siempre y cuando me des helado ahora, muero de calor

—eres bienvenido, Kazunari! Puedes quedarte si gustas! —respondió por él su madre, y fue una suerte, porque Murasakibara ni tartamudear podía tras haber extrañado tanto esa cercanía.

* * *

Por supuesto que no iban a posponer la verdadera charla todo el día. Takao habría podido quedarse en el departamento de Himuro, ya había comentado que éste le había pasado las llaves, pero decidió quedarse con Atsushi, para deleite de sus hermanos mayores y del propio centro. Así que luego de lidiar con el resto de los integrantes de la casa, llegó la hora de dormir y fue con él hasta su cuarto. Ambos iban en silencio, sopesando conversaciones pero sin llegar a nada, sabían que tenían mucho que contarse, aunque probablemente Takao era el que más tendría que hablar allí, habiéndole sacado suficiente información a Himuro como para que no hubiesen novedades para él de la vida del otro.

Así que apenas Murasakibara cerró la puerta de la habitación sintió los brazos del pelinegro enrollándose desde su espalda. Tenía miedo de voltear y descubrir que todo fue una máscara, ¿quién no teme romper sus esperanzas? Pero fue capaz de girarse y abrazarle… y cuando Kazunari levantó su rostro, lo que había era una sonrisa. No tuvo dudas de que esta era verdadera por cómo brillaba; había sido tan sincera como todas las que le había visto el día de hoy, en realidad.

Tímido al comienzo, le apretó con más fuerza, recibiendo la misma presión.

— ¿no quieres preguntarme nada? —Takao tanteó terreno con una mirada algo traviesa, que le aceleró el corazón como colegiala. —porque yo sí tengo muchas cosas que contarte~

—Taka-chin, yo… antes quiero pedirte disculpas —confesó, sintiéndose extrañamente pequeño ahora. Se sentía como una criatura que le revelaba una travesura a su madre aun temiendo por el castigo…era exactamente eso, pero más oscuro, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que habían estado envueltos. Había sido más que una simple travesura, y fueron cómplices y víctimas a la vez. Pero pensar en los tres meses que el base debió soportar solo, en los que sólo hablaron lo justo y con Atsushi rehuyéndole por la vergüenza…no lo hubiese culpado de haber llegado llorando, rabioso y herido por su traición. Era un acuerdo tácito desde que se volvieron amigos el no fallarse… y él le abandonó con ese amor podrido.

—está bien así, Atsu-chan —replicó, un poquito apenado sin embargo— luego de que te fuiste me di cuenta

Sentía que iba a sufrir de taquicardia por los nervios y por cuántas ilusiones estaban en juego con esas palabras. Tragó duro y esperó, sintiendo como le sudaban las manos. Turbado, se separó del más bajo para ir a sentarse en su cama, visiblemente incómodo.

— ¿c-cuenta de qué? —genial, cada vez se sentía más como un niñato. Y mientras pensaba eso, también pensaba en cuánto quería aprisionar al moreno en sus brazos, endulzarle hasta el hartazgo y hacerle el amor. La segunda idea se reforzó cuando Takao se sentó a su lado, esa hermosa cintura pegada a él.

—de por qué debía terminar con Shin-chan

Al principio Atsushi no pudo digerir nada. Simplemente no tenía sentido una frase que involucrara "terminar" y "Shin-chan" juntas, así que se le quedó viendo con cara de idiota hasta que entendió. O algo así. Porque las razones para hacer eso habían estado siempre, así que, ¿por qué ahora?

—… ¿desde cuándo?

—la semana pasada. Lo decidí y lo hice. ¿Sabes? Él me amaba…eso me dijo —rió algo amargo— pero más raro todavía: yo le creí. Le creí pero no me lancé a sus brazos para que me amara, Atsu-chan, ya no. Lo habría hecho antes, pero ya no quiero amarlo… y lo logré. No lo amo, Atsu-chan. Tal vez el amor se acabó antes, pero lo que importa es que ya pasó, cierto?

Decir que lo estaba desconcertando era poco. Quería decirle muchas cosas antes de empezar a sentirse feliz, pero a todas les costaba salir de su boca. Quiso reclamarle por las veces que se fastidió del amor que profesaba por el peliverde y lloró a escondidas, lleno de frustración por no entenderlo, quiso reprocharle por no haberse dado cuenta de que él también lo amaba…pero sobre todo agradecerle por ser quien haya dado el primer paso para su reencuentro.

En cambio calló, sin saber si conseguía transmitirle todo eso con la mirada, pero por lo visto no funcionó como quería. Takao le sonrió, para después agregar—: todo fue gracias a tu amistad, Atsu-chan. De veras.

Ni el mismo Atsushi acabó de procesar su reacción tras esa frase. Recordaba quedar paralizado por el shock, pero no supo en qué momento comenzó a reír con ironía por esas palabras, reírse tan fuerte que llegó a pensar fugazmente si esto era histeria, mas acabó diciéndose de que sólo le parecía así por lo anormal que era en él siquiera una carcajada; ni siquiera lloró de risa, como temía. Pero si llegó a asustar un poco a Kazunari por la impresión.

Por fin, se limitó a sonreírle con una amargura similar a la que el moreno le había mostrado antes.

—Taka-chin, dices algo como eso de nuevo y te aplasto —ni él mismo supo si esto fue de broma o no. En lo único que pensaba era en su relación amor/odio con la friendzone— yo te di mi amistad, pero no era eso con lo que quería consolarte…oh, mejor olvídalo~

En secreto angustiado, tomó su dulce más cercano para calmar la ansiedad. No le temblaban las manos, pero estaba seguro de que su corazón estaba peor que la gelatina por el pánico a que, tras haber superado a Midorima, Takao ya pudiese olvidarle a él, más teniendo motivos con ese intento de confesión indirecta.

—Atsu-chan…-—se sonrojó, percatándose de lo denso que había sido. Oh, claro, ahora captaba también tantos rodeos irónicos de Tatsu-chan, y para qué hablar de las tremendas directas de Akashi…era mejor no recordar los justificados celos de Shin-chan. —Atsu-chan, yo…

—si te atreves a aceptar por lástima también te aplastaré, Taka-chin~ —esta vez estaban ambos seguros de que no iba en broma— no soy idiota como para saber que no soy tu tipo

Podría fingir muy bien para otro con ese tono desinteresado, pero Kazunari sabía mejor destruir esa clase de defensas. Se había pasado descifrándolas y apreciándolas por igual a lo largo de ese año, y acabó por encariñarse con muchas. La actitud que ahora veía era una mezcla de esa ternura caprichosa del gigante… y de una resignación terca que no le gustaba.

Infló las mejillas como niño pequeño, girándose así al grandulón, que le miró tratando de contener pensamientos sobre lo lindo que se veía. Y justo cuando iba a volver a abrir la boca para reprocharle el ataque de lindura, el pelinegro le pellizcó las mejillas como regañándole, haciendo pucheritos mientras jalaba.

—baka Atsu-chan…—seguía tirando, enrojeciéndole de una forma cariñosa/dolorosa. ¿Qué demonios hizo para que le regañara? — ¿de dónde sacas que puedo estar con alguien por lástima? Juro que me parece más creíble hasta por venganza, pero ¿lástima? No te tengo lástima siquiera

El pelimorado levantó la mirada algo temeroso, frunciendo un poco la boca. Takao soltó sus mejillas y le sonrió suave, acariciándole hasta los labios.

— ¿de verdad, Taka-chin? —supuso que sonó en serio como un crío por su tono, pero poco le importó al ver los ojos del contrario cargados de la dulzura que anhelaba.

—De verdad, Atsu-chan…sabes que no podría mentirte —se inclinó hacia él algo impaciente, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a su boca— así que encárgate de enamorarme mucho, y te prometo que te haré feliz esta vez

Murasakibara calló unos momentos, sopesando palabras. Kazunari era definitivamente mejor con éstas, hacia promesas simples pero queridas, que de seguro suponía que el centro había anhelado escuchar. Por otra parte él quería hacer un esfuerzo ahora, esforzarse por el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho…

—Taka-chin, esta vez yo también te haré feliz. S-sé que no parece como si me importara mucho —tragó— pero te quiero y quiero que cuando me ames sientas algo tan lindo como lo que siento por ti —sus manos eran toscas, definitivamente mucho más grandes que las del moreno, pero se esforzó para tomarlas con la mayor de las delicadezas hasta apoyarla en su pecho, porque no se le ocurría nada que decir así que no le quedaba más remedio que soltar algo vergonzoso, que por lo visto siempre causaba buen efecto—: esto es lo que provocas conmigo —no sabía si para su fortuna o no, su corazón latía desbocado— y aunque la última vez que sentiste algo así no fue muy linda, te prometo dejar de ser un vago para conseguir tu corazón

Cursi. Sí, definitivamente cursi, y por la expresión conmovida/fascinada de su (suponía) nuevo novio, creía que todo lo demás saldría bien. Se permitió sonreírle suave, y aunque desde hace mucho soñaba con mucho más que sus labios, se permitió a lo máximo besarle esta noche, y puso todo su empeño en hacerle sentir querido…

Si seguía así, pronto ambos corazones podrían saborearse con todo su esplendor.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Okey uwu no sé qué pensar del final Disney, así que por favor denme opiniones ;w;_

_Bueno, este crack…no sé qué decir del crack xD originalmente era MidoTaka….y AkaFuri, Really, y aquí Furihata ni está D: pero bueh(? Espero que les haya gustado nwn_


End file.
